Save Me
by RachelKane555
Summary: Suggested by chloe2007 Reba is in a relationship with a guy name Nick. The whole family loves him even Brock, but what happens when Nick turns physically abusive towards Reba. Will Brock be able to save the woman he still loves (Barbra Jean/Brock separated) (Van/Reba friendship) Rating is M because of domestic abuse *In-Progress*
1. Unforgettable

Ok guys here it is, a new story! Whoo! This was suggested to me and I just loved the idea a lot! It took me a little bit of time to come up with ideas in my head on how I wanted to start it and what I wanted to happen. Here it is I hope you like it.

Suggestion from:

chloe2007

Prompt:

Reba is in a relationship with a guy name Kenneth. The whole family loves him even Brock, but what happens when Kenneth turns physically abusive towards Reba. Will Brock be able to save the woman he still loves (Barbra Jean/Brock separated) (Van/Reba friendship)

I changed the name Kenneth to Nick, I hope you don't mind. Oh and the song they dance to is (Unforgettable by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole). Now read it and enjoy! :)

Ch. 1 Unforgettable

Reba and Nick were enjoying their candlelight dinner out on his patio. The whole place looked amazing, he must have worked really hard on it. There was a wood canopy above their heads with beautiful lights hanging throughout it, a warm fire in the fire place, champagne in two glasses on the table, and a juicy steak on her plate. To say the least, Reba was happy. She and Nick have been dating for six months, in fact, they were celebrating their anniversary tonight. The funny thing is, they met through Brock. Nick and Brock are golfing buddies, on the day Barbara Jean and Brock's divorce was made final, the two of them went golfing to take Brock's mind off of his second failed marriage. She had never been so happy that Brock's marriage didn't last, because if it didn't, she and Nick never would have met, and she's happy they met.

"Nick, this place looks just amazing, how did you ever do it? You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I would do anything for you, especially if you could see your smile right now, that is the best reward."

Reba blushed and gave him a kiss, she just loved the way he cared for her.

Nick grabbed a small remote and pressed a button, in the background her favorite song turned on.

"Can I have this dance?"

Reba laughed and let Nick take her hand, "This is my favorite song!"

"I know, _Unforgettable that's what you are_ " He started singing

" _Unforgettable though near or far"_

" _Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me."_

They were dancing around the patio and singing straight to each others hearts. Reba's dress was flowing beautifully, the long light purple fabric twirling around at her ankles with every move she made, her red hair shimmering in the moonlight, the necklace Nick had given her hung around her neck, she looked stunning.

The song stopped and they just stood there for a while staring at each other. Finally Nick spoke, "Reba, you are truly unforgettable." he reached his hand up and stroked her cheek. They embraced in a tender, loving kiss.

When they pulled apart, Nick bent down to one knee.

"Reba, I have only known you for six months, but I feel like I have known you my entire life. You bring light into my days, and you are the stars in my nights. I have never known someone like you Reba, you are an unforgettable woman." He pulled out a small navy blue box from his grey tuxedo pocket, "Reba, will you marry me?"

Reba loved this man and he made her feel a way she hadn't felt in many years. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Yes, I will marry you!" She started crying tears of joy "I love you."

"I love you too!"

They kissed again and Nick put the song on. The rest of the night they just danced in each other's arms looking up at the stars in the sky.

Suddenly worry struck over Reba, "Nick?"

"What is it honey?"

"When are we going to tell the kids?"

"Whenever you are ready." Nick said reassuringly.

She smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better.

They continued dancing as the night went on, this was truly an unforgettable evening.


	2. I am Happy

By the way Cheyenne and Van have two kids, since it is after the series finale. They have Elizabeth and a boy named Dylan. Dylan is about a year and a half in this setting.

Yes I know they start planning the wedding right away and that might not be very accurate with most people, but Reba is excited. Ok? Ok.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I do.

Ch. 2 I am Happy

The next morning Reba called a family meeting in the living room.

"Ok everyone is here, oh wait no, Brock isn't here. I guess I'm going to start without him. Ok kids, as of yesterday Nick and I have been dating for six months."

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant..." Van's jaw dropped in shock

"Mom! I thought you would have been more careful, considering what happened to Van and I." Cheyenne added.

"No I am NOT pregnant..." She looked directly at Van with the _I'm going to kill you look._ "What I was going to say is Nick and I are getting married..." She paused to see their reactions, but before any of them could say anything Brock walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. So Reba, what's this meeting about?"

"Well I was just saying to the kids that Nick and I are getting married." She smiled

Brock paused he was in a little shock, "Are you pregnant?"

"NOOOO I am NOT pregnant... why does everyone think that?" She started mumbling to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Nick just stared at her, "She's so cute when she's mad."

"Tell me about it."

"Did you say something Brock?"

"Uhh no, Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!" Luckily for Brock, Nick didn't hear his comment, that would have been a hard one to explain.

"Wow Mom! I'm so happy for you guys!" "Gee I guess I won't be able to call you Mrs. H anymore... what will I call you?" "Way to go mom!" "Ohhhh I know, I can call you Reba." All the kids started to congratulate them and they all seemed very happy.

"Van you will not call me Reba, you got it?"

"Yes, Reba" Van said trying to hide his grin

"Van knock it off..." Reba said as she whacked him.

"Group hug!" Cheyenne yelled and everybody got into one huge hug in the middle of the living room.

…

After everyone had gone off to do their own thing Reba was sitting on the kitchen counter and Nick was standing in front of her.

"Well that went better than I thought." Reba said relieved.

"Honey I knew it would be fine, I think they all like me."

"I know they like you, but I can bet they don't like you as much as I like you." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

The telephone rang and broke their kiss apart. "I'd better get that..." Reba tried to get up and answer the phone but Nick pulled her into another kiss.

"It can wait." Reba managed to say in between kisses.

 _Hi You have reached Reba Hart. I'm sorry I can't take your call now, but leave a message!_

Beep

"Hey Reba! It's your best friend! I'm calling to see how things are going. Maybe I'll try your cell number..."

Click

"You know I'd better call her back or she's gonna get worried and call about every five minutes." Reba chucked.

"Ok fine, but don't take too long, I might miss you too much and then I will have to call you about every five minutes." Nick replied, "I'm going upstairs, I love you."

"I love you too."

Reba picked up the phone and dialed Barbara Jean's number.

Ringing

"Hello?"

"Barbara Jean? Hey! It's Reba."

"Oh my gosh Reba, thank goodness I was getting worried!"

"I know Barbara Jean, that's why I called... How are you? Do you like your new job?"

"Oh Reba! I love my job! I don't think I have ever been happier!"

"Great! How's Henry? Does he like his new school?"

"Oh Henry is good, he has made a lot of friends at school which is good because that means he isn't bothering me all the time. Let me tell you Reba, that kid, he is great, but he is a huge pain in my you know where..."

They both laughed. Even though Barbara Jean was annoying at times, she was still Reba's best friend, and she missed her like crazy.

"So, let's cut to chase sista. Nick, has he put a ring on your finger yet? If he hasn't I'm going to fly down there and give him a serious talking to."

"Barbara Jean, calm down..." Reba paused for dramatic effect and then she squealed into the phone, "Yes! Nick proposed to me last night!"  
Then they both sat there squealing like school girls at recess.

"Reba! Yay that's so excitin'. Now spill the details!"

"It was so romantic! Yesterday was our six month anniversary and we had dinner in his backyard, the whole place looked so perfect. He put my favorite song on and we danced around, when the song turned off he bent down on his knee and then asked me to marry him. We danced all night. Barbara Jean it was so unbelievable."

"Wow Reba, even the story makes me teary eyed..." Barbara Jean sniffled into the phone.

"So that leads down to a question I have for you, Barbara Jean. Your my best friend and I want you to be at my wedding. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will silly! How could you even think I was going to miss my best friend's wedding? Send me the details and I will fly in as soon as I can. I'm going to have to let you go, Henry is home from school. Wish me luck."

Click

Reba was so happy she couldn't hold her excitement in and she was bouncing and jumping up down. That's when Brock walked in. "Reba, what are you doing? Dare I even ask?"

"I was just dancin'"

"Oh is that what you'd call it?" They both chuckled because they knew her dancing skills were lacking

talent.

"Brock what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just going to go with Cheyenne and Van to the park with Elizabeth and Dylan to watch Jake's soccer practice."

"Oh ok that sounds like fun. Have a good time. Oh and Brock, I just want you to know that Barbara Jean is going to be my maid of honor, so she's flying in for the wedding."

"Oh that's wonderful Reba. If she needs a place to stay so she's out of your way she can come and sleep in the guest bedroom over at my place."

"Really? Thank you Brock I really appreciate that. How are you with this whole wedding thing?"

"Oh I'm fine. As long as your happy, I'm happy."

"Well I am happy."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other as they both walked in their separate directions, Reba going upstairs and Brock into the living room to meet Cheyenne and Van with the kids.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Reba yelled at them as they were walking out the door. "Oh wait Van! Come here for a second."

"I'm not in trouble for calling you Reba am I?"

"No, I'm over that. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"For the wedding, will you walk me down the aisle? It would mean so much for me, you know with my parents living so far away and not being able to come down for the wedding and all."

"Aww Mrs. H, that's so sweet! Of course I will do it, in fact I wouldn't have it any other way than to walk my dad down the aisle..." They laughed.

"Ok that's all I wanted, you can go now" but not before she hit him behind the head, "That was for calling me Reba."

"Hey! You said you were over it."

"Well now I'm un-over it."

Van left and she shut the door behind him with a smile on her face. If her daughter had to mess up and get pregnant in high school, she was glad it was with a guy like Van.

Reba walked into her bedroom, Nick was sitting on the bed reading a golfing magazine.

"Hey Nick, guess who is going to be my maid of honor?"

"Um I don't know. Barbara Jean?"

"Yes! She is going to fly in just for our wedding. I'm so happy I can hardly wait!"

"Me too baby!"

Reba sat down next to him, "Want to help me with the wedding planning?"

"I would love too, what do you have in mind?"

Reba started explaining everything she was imagining for this wedding and she realized just how happy she really was, she was probably the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life. Reba paused and gave Nick a kiss.

Confused Nick asked, "What was that one for?"

"Oh nothing, I just love you."

"I love you too."

Reba continued with a smile that lit up her face from ear to ear. She was happy.


	3. Bachelorette Party

Hey Guys! Sorry I have not updated in forever, I was waaaaay busy between school and dance. But I am hoping this long chapter makes up for it. Since it is the weekend, I am hoping to update a lot more. This chapter took extra time because I wrote this huge section but realized it didn't match with what I wrote in the other chapter so I had to change it... AHHHH.

I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Don't forget to review it, love you guys!

Ch. 3 Bachelorette party

Reba's head was spinning, music was blaring, and people were dancing and drinking.

They were at a club.

"Isn't this great mom?" Cheyenne looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Well... it certainly is interesting. These places sure have changed since I worked at Terri's old bar."

"Mooom that was like a billion years ago!"

"Are you calling me old?"

"No I'm just saying you need to let go a bit and have fun! This is your bachelorette party!"

Reba looked over at her friends, Lori Ann was talking to some guys and twirling her hair, Barbara Jean who had flown in earlier that day left Henry with Brock and was out on the dance floor acting like a goofball. They both looked like they were having fun.

"You know what, your'e right Cheyenne. This is my party and I am going to celebrate!" Reba grabbed a drink off a waiter's tray and joined Barbara Jean on the dance floor.

Reba raised her eyebrow at Barbara Jean, "What step are you doing?" it looked like she was shaking maracas while her hips swung in sync and her head bobbed the other way.

"I call it the 'Get Down, Get Funky' move, here I'll teach you. I goes like this..."

While Reba and Barbara Jean were out partying, Brock was not. Instead he was supposed to be 'Spending friend time with Nick' as Reba put it. So he was stuck in his old house watching his son and grandchildren play with Van while he had to make conversation with this man he had grown to not like.

"So umm, when did you and Reba start to date?"

"Well after you and Barbara Jean divorced and you and I went golfing, Reba approached my car after I dropped you home. She just came over to thank me for being so supportive and we just had a spark...you know. And after a few dates I realized that I had fallen in love with her."

"Ya, how can you not fall in love with her?" Brock chuckled

Nick looked at Brock, "Is there something between you two Brock? Are you in love with my Reba?"

This made Brock mad, HIS Reba, no way. But Brock knew he couldn't do anything about it and this evening had to go well other wise Reba would never speak to him again. "Well I mean we were married for 20 years, it's more she is the mother to my children kind of love." Even though it wasn't. Brock still loved Reba, but Reba loved Nick, and Nick used to be Brock's friend. There was nothing he could do about it, besides there was no way Reba would take him back after what he did to her.

"Just remember Brock, I have my eyes on you..."

"Heeeey guys! What are we talking about?" Van asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Football." Nick said with a straight face

"Oh cool!"

 _Doorbell Rings_

"I'll go see who it is." Nick said as he got up and walked out of the room, but not before shooting Brock a hateful look.

"I can't believe he would do this to me Van, there is something just, oh I don't know, not right about all this."

"Do what to you?"

"Never mind, you don't need to worry about it."

Brock just sighed, was he crazy? Was Nick a nice guy who actually loved Reba and Brock was just jealous of it, or was there something deeper going on. One thing Brock knew for sure was that he was going to find out just who this guy really is.

A couple of hours had gone by and all the girls had done was dance, now it was time to party! They had rented a hotel room just across the street from the club. They were on their way up to the room when Brock called Barbara Jean on her cell phone.

"I told Brock not to call me! Sorry guys I'll just turn it off."

"Ya but what if it's about the kids..." Cheyenne said worried for her children

"You know she's right, Barbara Jean it's ok, call him back and meet us up in the room when you are done." Reba smiled

Feeling better with Reba's approval Barbara Jean stayed in the lobby and called him back.

"Brock! I thought I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency."

"It is an emergency, Reba might be in trouble."

All seriousness returned to her voice, "Oh my gosh, what is it? Are you sure?"

"I got a strange feeling about Nick today, something seems off with him."

"Brock I'm sure your'e just jealous that Reba is in love again. It's obvious you still love her. Now don't go making stories up that might cause trouble."

"You think I still love Reba? That's pshh ridiculous! But I'm not making up stories."

"Brock, I know you have your lying face on. Now tell me why you suddenly think Nick is such a bad person, didn't you guys used to be friends? "

"Exactly! We used to be friends. Today I was just trying to make small talk with him and he jumped all over me accusing me of things I didn't do. And to be honest with you I don't think he really loves her..."

"Brock, why would you say that? Didn't he prepare a romantic evening for them and then propose? Didn't he agree to take care of YOUR children by becoming their step-father? I could go on but I think you get the point." She sighed, "Brock, if you really love her you have to let her go. Nick makes her happy, you need to learn to be happy for her." He was silent, she was right he was being ridiculous.

"You know your right, thanks Barbara Jean. I won't call you unless it is a real emergency. Bye."

"Bye"

Even though Barbara Jean meant everything she had said on the phone, she couldn't shake this weird feeling in her gut. Maybe Brock had a point.

The women took the elevator to the 24th floor,

"Room number 24406? Here it is." Cheyenne put the key in and twisted the lever.

"Oh my Lord! I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Lori Ann was in awe "I am never leaving, it reminds me of Vegas!"

They walked into this huge suite with wooden floors and huge windows with an amazing view of the city. There were two beds on the right of the room and a couch that pulls out. On the left was the kitchen, it had granite counter tops with cherry cabinets. The bathrooms were just as amazing and elegant. The whole place was decorated with fake crystal beads and sparkly tule fabric.

"Wow! Cheyenne, you didn't have to get this fancy of a room, what did you pay for this? Scratch that, I don't want to know what it costs. Honey, it's just a bachelorette party, you didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"Exactly! Mom, how many times can you have a bachelorette party thrown by your daughter...not a lot! I wanted to make everything perfect for you!"

"Well... thank you sweetie, it's great!

Reba really didn't want to make such a big deal about the wedding, it was her second time getting married. She just wanted a simple reception with the people she loves. But the wedding can be simple and she is here now, might as well make the best of it. "I call dibs on the chocolate wine!"

"Did someone say chocolate wine? I'm in!" Barbara Jean said as she came through the door only taking a moment to look the place over before she ran over to join the rest of them in the kitchen.

"To Reba's happiness!" they all toasted.

Barbara Jean was smiling even though something was eating at her insides, her best friend was in

trouble and she knew she had to help.

Nick had been at the door for a while and Brock was getting suspicious, so he left the kitchen to go see what he was doing. He was talking to a delivery man who had flowers in his hand.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing?" Brock tried to sound friendly, but that was hard.

"Oh I ordered flowers for Reba and I was just writing on the card. They are Gladiolas, her favorites."

"Ya I know she likes them. Well, it is getting late and it's past Henry's bedtime so I am going home. See you tomorrow at the ceremony I guess."

"Hey Brock, remember what I told you in the kitchen." Nick said with a stern look as Brock was walking out the door.

Brock just chuckled and kept walking home.

The Next Day

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...**

"Turn that damn thing off!" Lori Ann yelled, "I have a headache."

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"I'm trying, I don't know where it is!" Barbara Jean yelled back.

 **BEEP BEEP BE...**

"It's over here." Cheyenne yelled as she turned off the alarm clock.

"Cheyenne why are you on the floor?" Reba sat up and saw their messy room in all it's glory, "What in the world did we do last night? I can't seem to remember anything after the game of dominos."

"We played dominos? Oh, how lame." Lori Ann said with her head in her pillow.

"All I know is that we had some sort of pillow fight." Barbara Jean said as she started to get out of bed.

"We are a bunch of losers! Dominos and pillow fights? At a bachelorette party? Uhhhhh" Lori Ann slammed her head farther into the pillow.

The room fell silent for a while until Reba realized that it was her wedding day and she had to start getting ready.

"I need to get ready, it's 6:30! I have so much to do before 10:00. My hair and my makeup, our dresses are at the church with all the flowers, and Nick's tuxedo..."

"Yes you do need to get ready, but do me a favor and get ready not so loud!" Lori Ann complained.

"Here mom, let me help you." Cheyenne and Reba went into one of the bathrooms and Lori Ann and Barbara Jean went into the other.

After an hour and a half they were all ready. Hair up in loose curled buns, Reba's down and gently fluffed, and makeup a soft pink with maroon lipstick. They were ready to go and just on schedule.

The girls arrived at the church at the same time Nick did with all the kids. They got out of the car and went inside to give Reba and Nick a moment alone before the ceremony.

"Reba, you look... unforgettable." She chuckled.

"Today is the day, are you nervous? I'm not."

"No, I'm not because in a couple of hours I will be married to the love of my life."

Reba leaned in and kissed him, "I love you."

They walked into the church and each went into their separate dressing rooms to finish getting ready.

Today was the day.


	4. Today is the Day

Ch. 4 Today is the day

People started filling in their seats. There were not a lot of people there, just the kids, Terri from the jewelry store and Barbara Jean's church, Brock, Mike Holliway (Terri's brother), some people from church, and some of Reba's other friends. Nick didn't have many friends and his family was unable to come so the church was filled with mostly people Reba knew.

Barbara Jean was already fully dressed and decided to step out into the lobby to see if Brock was there, she needed to talk about this feeling they had... before it's too late. She looked around a little and spotted him by the door. "Brock! We need to talk."

"Hi Barbara Jean! You look really... beautiful."

"You lost the right to call me beautiful when we got divorced... but I know." She shot him a joking smile, "Anyway I have to talk about this feeling we have about N-I-C-K..."

"Barbara Jean, you don't have to spell his name out he isn't around, he is busy getting ready." Barbara Jean smacked his arm and continued her thought.

"Brock, be serious, Reba could be in trouble!"

"Is that a thing all my ex-wives do... hit me? Barbara Jean just give it up, there is nothing wrong with Nick I was just jealous that Reba is getting re-married."

"Give it up? You can't be serious? My best friend could be in danger and you just want me to stand here with you and do nothing? You have lost it!"

"Hey what has gotten into you? You are the one that told me to let it go and that I was just being silly, so that's what I did... I let it go. I have accepted the fact that Reba is getting married and I am being replaced by my ex-friend who makes her happy. If Reba is happy, well then I am happy."

"I told you that you still love her..." Barbara Jean smiled and Brock gave her and irritated look, "Brock I was making that stuff up. I knew that if you thought Reba was in real trouble you would do something stupid and mess everything up, then Reba really wouldn't be able to forgive you after ruining her wedding and she probably would never talk to you again. She would be completely out of your life... would you be able to live without her everyday?" Brock just stood there, he knew the answer even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. "I didn't think so. So what are we going to do about it?" Barbara Jean continued.

"Ohh Mom! You look really great!" Cheyenne said as she saw her mother walk out of the bathroom with her dress on. It was a simple knee length off the shoulders dress with lace all down it. She had a pair of white heels on and a golden bow on the bodice of the dress. Great was an understatement, she was stunning.

"Thanks honey! You should go get in your seat with Jake, Kyra, and the kids. Van should be coming back here to get me at any minute and then the wedding is starting."

"Ok mom, good luck. I love you!" Cheyenne said as she was walking out of the dressing room.

Once her daughter had left, Reba was all alone. Barbara Jean and Lori Ann were waiting in the lobby ready to walk down the aisle. The room was quiet and that made Reba even more nervous than she already was. She sat down and put her face in her hands, she was getting married... again. Reba just sat there wondering if she was doing the right thing. She loved Nick and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but something was nagging her and she didn't know what. She couldn't shake the feeling of disaster and fright. Maybe it had something to do with Brock leaving her and their kids, maybe she was afraid Nick would do the same... or maybe she was just afraid of being alone.

Before her thoughts overtook her Van walked in wearing his best tuxedo and matching maroon tie.

"Wow Mrs. H you look really Hot!" Reba glared at him "Sorry you do! Are you ready to go?"

Van looked at the way Reba was sitting and realized something was bothering her so he sat down on the bench next to her and placed one hand over her shoulders. "Mrs. H you aren't having second thoughts are you?" Reba was quiet.

"You don't think I'm making a mistake do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Reba lifted her heavy head and looked at Van, "Do you think this is a mistake, me getting married again? Do you think I am honestly doing the right thing or am I better off by myself?" Reba started crying softly, "I just don't want to get hurt again."

 _I might bite my lip, look down at my shoes._

 _I might clench my fist or just leave the room._

 _But, I'm not gonna cry, not one single drop._

 _Cause once I get started out, I may never stop..._

"Oh Mrs. H! So you think that's what's going to happen? You think Nick is going to leave you for some younger more attractive woman?" Reba glared at him,

"How is this helping?"

"Look, Nick loves you very much and I don't think he will leave you. Even Mr. H says he made a mistake by leaving. My point is you are loved and no matter what happens you are surrounded by people who love you even if you mess up terribly, terribly, terribly bad, we will always be there."

Reba laughed and hugged Van and he wiped the tears away from her face, "Now can we start this wedding?" Reba nodded and they got up and headed for the aisle.

Reba was wrapped around Van's arm and the pair started walking down the row toward the altar. When Brock saw Reba his mouth opened and he took a sharp breath. Man he wished he was the one standing at the altar. Brock didn't think it was possible that Reba could look so perfect, but yet here she was... She captured all of his attention just by walking in, confident and self assured. In the moment their eyes met everyone in the room became... INVISIBLE.

From Nick's point of view everyone else was INVISIBLE, like a pane of glass he could see right through, he could only see Reba. His whole world revolved around her, she made a beautiful bride. There was so much more to her than meets the eye. He could not wait to marry her and have her all to himself.

The rest of the reception was beautiful and the vows made Barbara Jean cry... for more than one reason (1-They were so in love. 2-That feeling she has about Nick.) Brock was happy he didn't eat before the wedding because he knew if he did he would be unable to keep it down, all this dumb lovey dovey stuff he was not apart of made him sick. And the kids were happy they were able to share a moment like this with their mother. It was an unforgettable evening.

I will post Reba and Nick's wedding vows if enough people review and ask me too!

Even though it was semi short, this chapter was a feel good happy-ish chapter and I hope that makes up for my lack of writing!

This story is not even close to being finished so stay tuned!


	5. I Take Thee

Ch. 5 I take thee

Reba: "I have been married before and I have three children, yet this adventure is one that excites me in new ways every day. In the morning I love waking up to see your face smiling down at me, getting ready to start the day with my love. During my lunch brake the only thought running through my head is in a few hours I will get to see you and that makes working 9 to 5 worth it. When you come home from work and bring me flowers just to say you missed me, makes me realize how much I love you. All the little things you do are what stand out to me the most. You never let our romance die and you are always there when I need a shoulder to lean on. I am not an easy woman to live with and I have my flaws, but you conquer them. You conquered my fear of being alone, and I am truly happy."

Listening to Reba's vows killed Brock. It was like everything she said was an insult to him, just like Nick was everything Brock wasn't. He knew Reba didn't mean anything by it but she hurt him, however not like he hurt her. How could he let one moment of weakness destroy the life they had built together and for a stupid reason, he wanted to feel like a hero. Maybe he didn't feel like a hero because he wasn't much of a hero. Now he has lost her. Brock had to use everything he had to make it through the rest of the ceremony.

Barbara Jean was a complete mess, tears were pouring from her eyes and she was trying hard not to sniffle so loudly. She was so happy for her best friend and the vows Reba had written were beautiful. But she still was uncertain about Nick, yet she didn't know why. He had never given her a reason for her to doubt his love toward Reba maybe she was just overreacting.

Reba had suggested they each write their own vows and she was happy they did. This was something she missed out on when she got married to Brock because she had written his vows for him. This time will be different because there is one soul on this earth that was meant for hers. She was determined to make this work and on that thought she listened to Nick say his vows with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was in love.

Nick: "Reba, I have known you for a long time because of my friendship with Brock, but I never thought I would get to know you the way I do now. My entire life I have never looked at someone and said, 'she's the one' because I never felt that way before now. Reba, you are the one and I plan on treasuring you and making you feel unforgettable. I can't wait to come home from work and say, 'Honey I'm home' and have you meet me at the door. I look forward to all the milestones and adventures we will encounter together. Reba you make me a better man and I would not be able to live without you. That is why I will make it my responsibility that you never have to feel alone. Honey, I love you."

Nick looked at her with adoration in his eyes, however that wasn't the only thing in his eyes. His pupils were large and dark. Reba had never seen anyone look at her like that before. She tried telling herself he was looking at her with love, but something seemed off. As he said those three binding words, "I take thee." Reba knew she was just nervous and this is what she wanted so she smiled and kissed him, they were married.

 **Super short but just the vows. Stay tuned.**


	6. Ring on her Finger, Time on her Hands

I want you all to know how hard it was to write this chapter, making it seem realistic while not too violent and getting the details right was a challenge. I like the direction this story is going... there are a lot more twists that the characters are going to experience and I am very excited.

Ch. 6 Ring on her Finger, Time on her Hands

18 months of marriage

After a long day at work Nick came home and hung his coat up on the rack, set down his briefcase, and headed for the kitchen. Reba was on the phone with Barbara Jean and she was preparing leftovers from the previous night. The table was already set for the two of them and she was just cleaning up the rest of the dishes.

"Ok Barbara Jean, yes you too. Bye bye now." Reba hung up the phone and walked over to Nick, "I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?" she said as she put her arms around him and gave him a warm kiss. He didn't respond.

Reba looked at him with a puzzled look, "Honey, is everything alright?"

Nick snapped out of his daze and simply said, "Tough day." He brushed her aside and moved over to the table and sat down, he took one look at the meal and decided he didn't want to eat it.

Reba stared at him, "Honey what's wrong with the food?"

"This was dinner from yesterday, it's burnt, and I don't feel like eating it again. It's worn out."

Reba stood up to take his plate, "I didn't have time today to make dinner so I thought I'd reheat the food from last night."

"You thought? You thought you would reheat the food from last night? You didn't even call me to see what it was I wanted to eat. You didn't come to meet me at the door when I got home. What's the problem? Do you not love me anymore?" Nick was worked up and started screaming at her out of the blue, Reba had no idea what would cause him to act this way, but she didn't like some of the things he was saying.

"Whoa, hey! Last time I checked I was not your servant and I don't need to obey your every command. I had a long day too and I didn't have time to make a fresh meal. I did not hear you come in the door because I was on the phone with Barbara Jean and I was getting the food on the table for you" Reba paused and took everything in for a minute, she continued in a much calmer tone, "And why on earth would you say I didn't love you anymore? What really happened at work today, what are you getting so upset about?"

Reba took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his arm to try and calm him down. Nick turned around and pushed Reba away, "I told you it was a tough day, I don't want to talk about it." He had shoved her so hard she lost her balance and placed her hand on the hot stove to try to catch herself before she fell. "Ouch!" Reba burnt her hand and let go of the stove causing her to fall on the floor. She looked up at Nick in disbelief and he looked at her and left the room kicking her on the side before he went. Reba just sat there in a wave of total confusion and shock.She ran questions through her head as she sat on the kitchen floor grabbing at her side. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she bit her lip, and looked at her shoes, she was trying so hard not to cry but she couldn't help herself. So there she sat on her kitchen floor with her face in her palms and the tears streaming down her face.

After a while Reba got up, finished her dinner in silence, and cleaned the rest of the kitchen. She headed upstairs because it was now late and she thought it would be best to get some rest. She carefully opened her bedroom door in fear of waking Nick and she headed into the bathroom. She pulled out the burn ointment and some wrap for her hand which was pretty bad. Reba took off her shirt to change into her cotton pajamas and she caught a glimpse of her side where Nick had kicked her in the mirror, it had already bruised. Reba gasped and was unable to move for a while, long enough that Nick saw the bathroom light on so he got out of bed in order to turn it off. He was standing in the doorway, he just looked at her and Reba thought he almost had a smug smile on his face. "What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

Reba tried to make small talk with him but he took it in a more serious matter, "Oh so you were sneaking around my back because you thought I was asleep, I bet you didn't want to get caught crawling into bed this late. What were you really doing Reba, were you with another man?"

"No! I was getting ready to go to bed, our bed, with you. Why would you say something like that? Have I ever given you reason to doubt my love?" Reba didn't know what was wrong with her husband but something was seriously bothering him.

"I've heard the rumors. They are spreading around my work. How do you think I feel when I overhear someone talking behind my back that my wife is cheating on me! Is that why you have been working late, have you really been sleeping with another man? While you are out having your affairs I am the one who earns money to pay for the things you like, to pay for the bills. You know those diamond earrings I bought you, they didn't grow on a tree I had to pay for them! Here I am working my butt of for a woman who is in love with someone else... why would I do that?"

Now Reba understood why he was upset but she couldn't believe that those things would be spread around his office like that, it made no sense. She would never cheat on Nick, she knew how it felt to have your heart broken because the person you loved was cheating on you. She could never hurt anyone the same way she was hurt. "Is that what's bothering you? You really think I would cheat on you? Nick, I have had my heart broken before and I could never do that to anyone, besides I love you! I don't know who started the rumor at your work but don't believe it, they are telling lies. As for the diamond earrings, I love them and I wear them all the time. You know that. Now, we both have had a long day why don't you go back to bed and I will finish getting ready and be there in a minute?"

"Ok. You're right, I love you." Nick kissed her and headed back for bed. Reba was right, they both had a long day.

When Nick's lips touched hers she could feel the coldness in them. Nick must have really believed she was cheating on him. She wasn't sure why he believed those rumors or why he didn't just ask her about them. But what was even more strange was the fact that he would hit her and push her around over something that wasn't even true.

Reba finished getting ready for bed and crawled under the covers. She didn't really think either of them were in the mood for cuddling, at least not tonight, so she turned her back at Nick and started to dose off.

When she woke up in the morning, she woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. However, that wasn't the only thing she woke up to, she woke feeling incredibly nauseous with a massive headache. She decided there was no way she was going to be able to work feeling how she did, so she called in and told them she would not be coming in today.

Reba walked downstairs and saw Nick reading the paper enjoying the meal he had made. "Morning Honey, how did you sleep?"

"In all honesty, terrible. I woke up sick so I called into work. I'm going to stay home today."

"Ok, well I better get going, I have a meeting and I can't be late."

"Ok bye, love you" Reba was putting her plate of food together when she failed at holding her stomach contents down. She ran out of the kitchen toward the bathroom and emptied her gut out.

Reba laid a blanket on the couch and had a bucket next to it just in case. She tied her hair up and put a wet rag over her eyes. When she was married to Brock he would stay home with her and rub her shoulders and feet to try and make her feel better. How she wished Nick had stayed home with her, but he had to work, he always had to work.

It was around lunch time and Reba was tired of being alone all day so she called Brock to come over to have lunch with her. Since she got married to Nick he had given her more space and they didn't see each other as much as they used to. Brock had finally realized he had never stopped loving Reba and seeing her with Nick was just a painful reminder of what he had lost. Reba noticed that Brock spaced himself from her but she always thought it had something to do with her. Reba was always glad when she got to see Brock, she missed him, after all they had been best friends for thirty-ish years and he was the father of her children.

When Brock walked in the door he saw Reba with her 'sick fort' as he would call it. "Hey Reba! Not feeling well?" Brock said as he made his way over to the arm of the chair where he took a seat.

"No! In fact I feel terrible! My head hurts, I've been throwing up all morning, I burnt my hand and my side is bruised! I feel Icky!" Brock chuckled. Even when she was sick she still managed to be adorable. "Where is Nick?"

"Where else would he be? He's at work, he had a huge meeting he needed to be at."

"Ok since I can't have you taking care of yourself, I will help make you feel better. I'm going upstairs to draw you a candle lit warm bath with lots of bubbles, just how you like it. Then I will come back downstairs and make some lunch. Soup sound ok? Then you can wrap up in a blanket and we can turn the lights off and watch a movie. It will be like old times." It hurt Brock to see Reba so miserable so he wanted to try and make her feel better, plus the more time he spent with Reba the better.

Reba thought about how nice he was being to her and she teared up a bit. She missed spending time with him. Thinking about the years they have known each other one memory stood out to her. She turned pale white, she blushed, and her eyes went huge. Brock knew exactly what she was thinking about. The last time Reba was sick Brock had stayed home to take care of her, he drew her a bath, gave her a massage and a foot rub, took care of the kids, and basically he pampered her back to health. One thing had led to another and they ended up spending the night in each other's arms. Reba had felt much better the next day. However, they were married at the time and could hardly keep their hands off each other so it was ok, but now Reba was wondering what Brock was planning on doing.

"I hope you remember that we are no longer married and if I find out you were anywhere near my bedroom when I'm in the bath, I will personally kill you."

Brock chuckled, "Baby, I can assure you that my intentions are pure, but it's nice to know where your mind is." Reba blushed, she basically set herself up for that one.

After her soothing bath and reapplying bandages to her hand and bruised side she went downstairs to find Brock in the kitchen getting her bowl of chicken noodle soup ready for her. She stopped in the doorway and looked at him, she didn't realize how much she had missed him.

He saw her and smiled, "How was the bath?" She walked over to the table and he set the bowl down. "Relaxing, thank you." Reba picked up her spoon and dug into the soup, she was starving. Brock couldn't hold in his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Slow down, the food is not going anywhere. Besides you don't want to make yourself sick again do you?" Reba shot him a look, the kind of look that warns if he doesn't shut up he will regret it later. He smiled and she continued eating.

For a while neither one said anything and they were both in their own thoughts until Brock broke the silence, "Reba, if you don't mind my asking, how did you burn your hand?" Reba looked up from her soup, she was not expecting that question and was caught off guard.

"I um... eh... yesterday I stumbled into the stove and tried to catch myself, I burnt my hand and I fell also bruising my side." Reba seemed satisfied with the cover story but continued to look in her soup. Brock on the other hand knew that there was more to the story but wasn't going to ask her about it, if she wanted him to know she would have told him.

"Oh that must have hurt, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." The room fell silent each trying not make eye contact with the other. "Are you done eating? Give me your bowl and why don't we go watch that movie now?"

"Sure, thanks." Brock cleared the kitchen and Reba went into the living room turning the movie on.

During the movie Reba only had to run out of the room four times, all of which Brock followed her to make sure she was ok. By the time the credits appeared on the screen Reba had fallen asleep with her head on Brock's chest. He looked down at her, he kissed her forehead and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He made sure she was tucked in and there was a bucket by the bed in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom. He turned around shut out the light and was about to leave when Reba's voice stopped him.

"Brock, thank you."

He smiled, "Feel better."

He shut the door and left. Before he went back to his house he made sure to tidy up the house and put everything away. How he missed this.


	7. Some Enchanted Evening

Some Enchanted Evening

Reba had gotten over whatever illness was bothering her, but she still was nauseous from time to time. However; her little sickness was nothing compared to the way Nick was behaving. She thought he believed her and put the thoughts of her cheating in the back of his head, but he still seemed to act strange. He would come home from work late and mope around, hardly speak to Reba over dinner, and he would lose his temper at almost anything. If people thought Reba was hot-tempered, they really should really see Nick when he was angry.

The next few weeks Reba and Nick had been distant and that was bothering Reba. They were so in love, how could something come between them and break apart what they had? Reba dreaded the idea of going through a second divorce and would do anything in her power to avoid it. After spending hours in her own thoughts she decided that the best move would be talking to her husband. So Reba made a plan and was prepared to confront Nick when he got home from work.

She had made his favorite meal and was wearing the fancy blue blouse he bought her. She put on soft tunes playing in the background, one that was familiar to the both of them, "Unforgettable" the song they got engaged to. The house was lit by candles and a lamp that was dimly lit. She really wanted to make sure that Nick knew he was loved and that Reba would never cheat on him. The evening was going to be enchanted.

Nick walked through the door taken aback by the way their living room was decorated. What was the special occasion? He lingered in the doorway still a little in shock but soon snapped out of it when Reba came down the stairs, she looked beautiful... and was that the blouse he bought for her?

"Nick, you're home early. How was your day" Reba walked up to her husband trying to butter him up for the discussion they were soon going to have. "Yes I am early I took the evening off to spend some time with you. But as I can see you are busy." Reba was now on the other end of the table of confusion. "Honey what are you talking about? I decided that we haven't been spending as much quality time together and thought it would be nice for me to make you a surprise dinner. What do you think, do you like it?"

Nick just stood in silence for a while trying to debate his next move. He was growing angrier at Reba by the second. "Did you really think I am stupid enough to think this evening set up is for me? No Reba! I am not an idiot... I know you think I am. I am not stupid and will not be treated like a fool in my own home." "Honey, no one is calling you stupid. And no one is treating you like a fool. What's the matter?" "DO NOT call me honey. I am not your honey. How could you stand in my living room and call me, your husband, honey when you have clearly just had another man on your mind and in my house!" "I beg your pardon! I have no intentions on cheating on you, I love you. In fact this is why I got together this fancy dinner to prove to you that I love you and you have my heart. There is no other man and there never has been. Look I don't know who spread rumors around your office that I was cheating, or even why they would do it. I'm not the cheating type. You do remember I was cheated on in my previous marriage so I know how it feels and I could never do that to anyone." Now it was Reba's turn to yell. Did Nick really not trust her, he should know her better than that. But she couldn't blame him they have been distant a while.

Nick was silent and Reba was hoping she had gotten her message through to his thick head. But she was proven to be wrong by the words he muttered next, "No, you know what I get it now. He is still here. You came down from upstairs... THE BEDROOM!" Before Reba could feel any emotion or even say another word, he was running upstairs into their room to uncover every corner he could. When Reba regained movement in her body she ran after her husband up the stairs to try and explain again why she had the house fancied up and maybe to get him to talk to her.

When she ran into their room he had already finished his sweep of the place and decided that there was no other man in their bedroom, but when he saw Reba come into the room his eyes filled with anger and rage... a look Reba had never seen in anyone's eyes before and that frightened her. Nick slowly and calmly walked past where Reba was standing without one word, the look still in his eyes, and he kept going. Reba went up to him and stopped in front of him at the top of the stairs keeping him from walking any farther away from their marriage. "Nick, what is this about, I am your wife come on talk to me." Reba said with all the worry in her voice and she reached out her hand and rested it on his muscular shoulder. Nick looked down at the hand and without removing his eyes calmly revealed his feelings, "I thought you loved me. I thought you of all people wouldn't cheat on me. But I guess I was wrong." Reba looked at her husband with hurt and sorrow, she hated that this is where their marriage was, she thought they were happy. "I DO love you and I haven't cheated on you." Before anyone could make another move Nick grabbed Reba's hand that was resting on his shoulder and removed it pushing her shoulders violently throwing her down the stairs screaming things like, "Don't lie to me!" "Reba, you are a lier." "How could you do this to me?" and the one that stung Reba the most, "I wish I never married you!" Lying at the bottom of the stairs in an incredible amount of pain Reba looked up at Nick with hurt clearly showing in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. All she wanted was to prove how much in love she is with him. Nick saw the fear in his wife's eyes and slowly climbed the steps toward the bottom where she lay. Reba saw the indescribable look in his eyes as he was coming closer to her limp trembling body, she had no idea what had gotten into him or what he would do next.

But that mystery was soon solved when he walked over to her and picked her roughly up by the shoulders and slammed her down again. With every time her body hit the floor she grew more afraid and could feel her body start giving out on her. She thought she was going to pass out. He did this to her several times before he changed his MO. He wrapped his strong hand around her throat picking her up to his eye level. "Wwwwwhhhyyyy are ….you you dddoing this?" Reba was barely able to choke out due to the grip around her trachea. Nick just looked at her chuckled to himself "I don't tolerate lying or cheating Reba." He slammed her down one final time and walked out the front door.

Reba waited before she heard his car engine start and drive away before she tried to move. Even if she wanted to move she couldn't her body was in too much pain.


End file.
